Fading out of Sight
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: One-Shot. Magnus thinks their relationship is finally getting better after their kiss in the Hall of Accords, he could never have been more wrong. Set during the battle in CoG. Rated T.


**HEY! Me again!  
>This one also took forever to write (probably a sign that I shouldn't have posted it) Oh well! It's kinda short, I'm not very good at describing atmosphere or emotion... eh... well, give it a read and hopefully you like it<strong>.  
><strong>Oh yeah, I tweaked it a bit for my purposes, some of the characters that are there aren't really meant to be there... when you read it you'll get what I mean. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Nope.<strong>

"Magnus, do you, uh, want to be my… my partner?"

It felt like he was being asked out to the school dance but Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alec had pushed his way through the crowd over to him and had actually asked him. He had been weighing up whether he should ask that light brown haired Shadowhunter standing by herself or that over muscled guy he saw when he came in when Alec's face was suddenly in front of his, saying the words he'd never thought he'd hear from the oldest of the Lightwood siblings.

The younger of the two tentatively took Magnus' hand, holding it in such as way so he could have it at a better angle. A stele apparently appeared in Alec's hand as he cautiously noted to Magnus that it might hurt. There wasn't much he could do in his seemingly permanent shocked state but he simply watched Alec drew a beautiful combination of swirls, lines and curves.

Magnus felt a twinge of pain spread across his hand, but before it really registered Alec had let go and began attending to his own, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When he had finished he raised his head, looking a bit surprised, as if not expecting Magnus to still be there, but he smiled happily at him.

Then Alec's hand was at the base of his neck pulling him down to his level and they were kissing.

It was Magnus' favourite kiss that they had shared, not because it was perfect, actually it was their most confused and rushed kiss, but because it meant more than any other. Alec had finally accepted himself enough to do this. Magnus had no problem with accompanying Alec to tell his parents (on a few occasions he had tried to convince Alec to do so) but if this was how the Shadowhunter wanted to tell the world, he wasn't going to complain.

The stares of their audience did not go unnoticed, but the gasps and murmurs were lost under the sound of blood rushing passed Magnus' ears as Alec's lips worked in unison with his.

There was no word to adequately describe how Magnus felt; he was so proud of his boyfriend and glad there was nothing holding him back anymore. No more secrets or hiding. He wanted to hold Alec for the rest of the night, to create a portal and transfer them somewhere relaxing where they didn't have to think, just feel, and enjoy each others company. As much as Magnus enjoyed the initial novelty of the secrecy it soon became an inconvenience and he quickly grew tiresome of the charade. He was way passed being classified as an adult and therefore Magnus wanted to escape childish games.

* * *

><p>The Hall of Accords buzzed with uneasy tension as the final Shadowhunters were paired with Downworlders and no one was sure what exactly to expect next. The next wave of demons? Something much worse? The commotion caused by Alec was not forgotten but swept aside for the mean time. The atmosphere became heavy and claustrophobic, despite being in the enormous Hall. Alec had stood close to Magnus, hoping to roll off some of his anxiety about the unknown by being with the man he felt the most comfortable with.<p>

A man in Shadowhunter gear appeared in the spot Clary had recently vacated and gave some instructions for groups to spread out through the city. Alec took Magnus' hand as they, along with everyone else, filed out of the Hall to their designated areas. Magnus squeezed a silent reply.

* * *

><p>A black shadow had appeared on the disappearing horizon, it could have easily been mistaken for a foreboding storm cloud, but those in the city knew better, it was travelling fast towards them, changing shape far too frequently.<p>

They both turned to face each other at the same time, spectacular blue eyes meeting shining cat-like ones. Alec smiled at Magnus again, tightening his hold on the others hand one last time before letting go and gripping his Seraph blade, while Magnus' now free hands pulsed a vibrant blue, shooting out tiny sparks as they readied for battle. There was no need to say anything; the gesture had summed up everything adequately for the two of them, a glimmer of good amongst the imminent darkness.

The demons passed the already infiltrated city's wards with ease. Strangely, the battle was an organised chaos, the Shadowhunters knowing what was expected of them without being ordered and the demons, attacking and trying to kill whatever was in their field of vision.

Alec and Magnus tried to fight beside one another, which they successfully did for quite sometime, until Alec got preoccupied with a large demon with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Magnus was thrown on his back by a smaller demon, azure flames springing from his finger tips and hitting the demon in –what Magnus assumed to be – its chest. Magnus barely had any time to dust off his coat when he got up before a swipe was made at his head. He narrowly avoided it by ducking in time, feeling the demon's arm graze over his spiked hair. He kicked it hard in the centre of its mass and Alec, who just finished another demon off, turned to slash the demon to oblivion. It wasn't a scene from a movie where they both gave encouraging smiles and the world stopped for them to have a moment. No, life wasn't like that. Alec had to rush off to help a struggling werewolf with a Ravener demon and Magnus turned away to immobilize a demon that was about to crack his skull open.

The battle now looked like the Shadowhunters and Downworlders had the upper hand. The number of demons had dwindled quite fast, but he felt the weight of tiredness hold him down every time he executed a charm. It was like swimming with layers of clothes on. The water absorbed in the material dragging you down into the abyss. Through the connection of the rune he could tell Alec was getting worn out too, the boy putting extra effort into what he did to make sure he didn't slip up.

Magnus had figured they had been at it for a while now, with no breaks. Any mundane would've broken under the pressure.

Magnus, wanted answers as to when this would stop. If Valentine would ever be caught and charged, but, it was Valentine, his demise would not be that simple. At least he might call off the attack for a brief respite. He had caused enough damage, if it continued there would be nothing left for him to rule over if he came into power.

He looked over to Alec, and that's when life decided to become the crushing force of destruction it was. Now the world apparently had a slow motion button. Magnus just knew what was going to happen, even before Alec did, all he could do was scream.

There was a clear view, but not a clear path. Magnus shoved anyone and everyone out of his way, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, Demons, but to no avail. It was like he was watching it frame by frame, seeing the demon penetrate his chest and stomach with a vicious taloned hand, seeing the pain flood into features, seeing the look of astonishment painted on the young boys face as he examined the breach in his body.

The worst part was not being able to meet him when he fell. There were too many people, all ignorant of what had happened and too busy fighting their own problems to move. All he could do was watch the love of his life fall to his knees and crumple to the ground, completely alone, not even aware that someone knew he had gone down.

Only when the poor boy had collapsed on his own did the heavens split the crowd that Magnus had fought against so he may reach his fallen angel.

Blood, sweat and dirt decorated his face and exposed flesh. He was struggling to breath, feeling the air each time he did whistle down to his lungs. Magnus had cupped his cheek in his palm, staring at him through misted eyes. Alec was shaking uncontrollably, trying clutch at his wounds, Magnus had to pull his arms to his side to stop him from touching them.

He didn't think this day would come so fast. He had planned for many years to pass before he was faced with this situation. To have at least spent countless experiences with Alec. He had even hoped it was him that was the first to go, because if he had to choose that's exactly what he would have done. It was some cruel, sick joke, to have him and then lose him so instantaneously.

Had he pissed off some greater being to deserve this unfold in front of his eyes right now? He didn't know and didn't suspect he'd find out ever, with his long years ahead of him, gliding through numerous lifetimes while this boy didn't even finish one.

He closed his eyes, tears falling and mixing with the dust on his face, and began mumbling words that formed spells, his hands ghosting over Alec.

His distraction kept him from noticing the demon returning back to their realm, signifying the destruction of Valentine. Suddenly, he was transported back to a time when he was performing a very similar act on the same boy, and the boy was grasping onto his forearm for dear life, holding back screams of pain – this time there were no screams. Magnus had been able to help that boy and he wanted to do the same now.

Feverishly, he murmured spell after spell, a torrent of words coming together to cause the warlocks fingers to radiate blue.

"Magnus! You have to stop! Let him be taken away from here!" It was Jace, he voice was thick with emotion, but he understood there was nothing he could do for Alec. The ache in his gut tore deep, but he didn't want his brother's death to be here.

Jace got as far as lifting Magnus to his feet before he was punched squarely in the face, the warlock's coat and fist swinging around in harmony to meet the blonde Shadowhunter's nose, he then returned to his original position beside Alec.

A barrier was put up by the warlock, a sort of bubble, just for the two of them.

"There" the choked voice that belonged to Magnus announced "did you see? I punched your brother; you of all people know how long I've wanted to do that." Despite himself, Magnus made a feeble attempt at a laugh.

If it were possible Alec's eyes shone a brighter blue with amusement masked by pain whirling behind them while demon poison surged through his veins.

"Heh, I'm… I- I'm glad I saw it" Those words were strained, interrupted by several coughs, but it put the saddest of smiles on both their faces. Alec's eyes began to close…

Fingers with chipped nails clutched at Alec's gear with rough urgency. "No. Not yet" was growled to the Shadowhunter.

Jace, although seemingly untouched, looked physically pained, holding on to his stomach and chest and on his knees. Isabelle was leaning over him, only just locating the scene moments before, her hands gripping Jace's shoulders with so much force it would surely leave marks. Without Jace underneath her for support she would've collapsed under sickening emotion. Their faces were broken as they looked on at the second brother they might lose due to this war.

Magnus thumbed away the grime off the boy's face and was rewarded with Alec's eyes opening to look back up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly onto Alec's, then proceeded to kiss his forehead and each cheek, even his nose which he remembered would always turn crimson whenever Alec was cold. He was Magnus' personal red nosed reindeer.

Then Magnus choked on that thought, _was. _He'd never see those eyes he loved so much, never see that shock of black hair, never touch that alabaster skin, never feel those rosy lips against his own, never wake up smelling him in his sheets, even after he'd gone back to the institute. He'd never have Alec by his side again.

Tears fell from the far corners of Alec's eyes, running down each temple. Blood had begun to bubble up and spill from his mouth. It was beyond a heart breaking sight; Magnus bowing over Alec, gripping him close. His own tears falling - with no intention of stopping - onto the wounded boy; both their clothes ripped and filthy, looking at each other, in complete silence, like there was no one else in the world, holding onto every single, torturous moment.

"You were everything I ever needed and wanted" Alec breathed, trying to sound strong.

Magnus watched on helplessly as the life filtered out of Alec's eyes.

**Well, maybe you can see why I had a tough time finishing this one... I'm afraid the ending may have been too cliche, but I hope you don't hate me for killing poor Alec! I just had the idea and couldn't get away from it. **  
><strong>Again, I've read over it many times so I hope there are no<strong> **mistakes.**  
><strong>Pretty please tell me what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
